Talk:List of Current Temporary Reality Numbers
Earth-TRN559 You forgot to add Earth-TRN559 on the page. MarvelBoy2002 08:56, October 17, 2017 (UTC) :Added. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 11:09, October 17, 2017 (UTC) Earth-TRN598 Earth-TRN598 has recently received reality number on Marvunapp. MarvelBoy2002 09:04, November 29, 2017 (UTC) How does the system work? Shouldn't the Dc and mojoverse be put here since they don't have a number?DrAutocorrect (talk) 19:07, March 4, 2018 (UTC) :The Mojoverse is an extradimensional and extratemporal realm, not an actual reality per se. The DC Universe belongs to DC Comics, and since we only focus on Marvel-related material, it would be a waste to assign it a TRN when the only thing we cover about the DC Universe is the universe itself. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 19:39, March 4, 2018 (UTC) ::The Mojoverse isn't a reality, it's a unique realm, like Otherworld; meanwhile the DC Universe is an entire Multiverse that exists beyond the Eighth Cosmos, not within it. -- Annabell (talk) 19:44, March 4, 2018 (UTC) How do I create new TRNs? Legion (TV series) Season 2 6 featured at least 5 realities alternate to the main Earth-TRN620 of the show, and the episode explicitly refered to them and the multiverse. What is the process of creating new TRNs for those? 560548 (talk) 08:03, May 9, 2018 (UTC) :The only requirement needed for the approval of the creation of new TRNs is the assurance that their pages and related articles will be worked on. It's just a measure to prevent the hoarding of TRNs, since it wasn't uncommon for editors to just assign a TRN to a reality but do nothing with it.-- The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 19:13, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Wolverine and the X-Men's Age of Apocalypse future should be a new TRN I don't know why, but it's still listed as the same reality as the Sentinel future (Earth-80920); which isn't how Marvel timelines work. --BlindmelonKen (talk) 20:49, June 10, 2018 (UTC)BlindmelonKen Earth-TRN544 Is the TRN544 designation planned to be used at all? "Spider-Man Family (2005) Vol 1 1" is a deleted redirect to Spider-Man Family Vol 1 1. KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 00:22, September 17, 2018 (UTC) Marvel Theme Park Universe https://www.endorexpress.net/marvel-park-universe/ I would like to be able to make a page for the Marvel Theme Park Universe that includes the Iron Man Experience, Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission: BREAKOUT!, Ant-Man and the Wasp: Nano Battle! & all future related attractions. 05:50, January 13, 2019 (UTC) :I'm not necessarily against having a page or two about this topic, but does it really need a reality number? :--Jamie (talk) 20:58, January 13, 2019 (UTC) ::Assuming that they are all part of one universe seperate from any others, I'd say so. Thermoxin (talk) 22:19, March 26, 2019 (UTC) Marvel Podcast Universe According to writer Benjamin Percy, the Wolverine: The Long Night podcast is the first in a series of podcasts all set in the same universe, which he calls the Marvel Podcast Universe. Here's the quote. The second podcast, Wolverine: The Lost Trail, is coming soon. Of course, that universe also needs a TRN... Shadzane �� (talk) 22:12, March 26, 2019 (UTC) :Your phrasing makes me think that they're part of the same universe, so from my understanding, they'd share a TRN. What's the next free one? 732? Thermoxin (talk) 22:19, March 26, 2019 (UTC) ::Yes, they are in the same universe, only one TRN needed. I phrased that confusingly... Shadzane �� (talk) Avengers Endgame Alternate Timeline So, spoiler alert: the theories about the Avengers time travelling turned out to be true. And with time travel comes a new reality. And the Gamora that we'll likely see in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 would have to come from this new timeline because the Earth-199999 version of her died the same way as Black Widow on Vormir as an exchange for the Soul Stone that cannot be reversed. And it's the reality the new Thanos came from with an evil Nebula posing as her good self letting him and his army in. But the Avengers have travelled between four different time periods: 2012, 2013, 2014 and 1970. I don't know if those years deserve their own TRNS. Loki escaped in the 2012 New York mission, but Rocket Raccoon walked past his cell in 2013 Asgard. But I don't like the idea of wasting four TRNs on four years that don't really affect each other, especially when the Loki discrepancy can be resolved if someone can find where he escaped to and imprison him on Asgard before the future Thor and Rocket show up. SeanWheeler (talk) 02:18, April 27, 2019 (UTC) :Let's try and keep this discussion in a single location. Thanks. -- Annabell (talk) 17:50, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Lost TRNS Just a heads-up: both Earth-TRN389 and Earth-TRN400 pages still exist despite being listed as "retired" on the main page. Some of the admins should edit the list to reflect that. HBK123 (talk) 21:41, August 28, 2019 (UTC) Runaways' dystopyan future As seen in Runaways S01E05 "Kingdom" there is a future in which Los Angeles is destroyed, home to an alternate Chase Stein. As we have considered Endgame and Agents of SHIELD, we should consider this iteration a different reality too. I know that we don't use TRNs for unshowed or minor realities, but this is in my opinion important because its part of a series of alt-realities shown in the MCU Sennar1927 (talk) 16:02, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Powers of X timelines * Earth-TRN478: Moira I dies of old age * Earth-TRN479: Moira II dies in a plane crash * Earth-TRN480: Moira III develops a mutant cure, gets killed by Destiny and the Brotherhood * Earth-TRN481: Moira IV marries Xavier. Both die in a Sentinel attack * Earth-TRN482: Moira V and Xavier establish the haven of Faraway. Genocide at Faraway * Earth-TRN483: Moira VI. She survives a thousand years into the future at the Libriarian's mutant reserve. Killed by Logan after learning the enemy of mutantdom is humanity. * Earth-TRN484: Moira VII wipes out the Trask family. She dies after discovering a Master Mold * Earth-TRN485: Moira VIII joins Magneto. She dies in a failed prison escape. * Earth-TRN485: Moira IX joins Apocalypse. She's killed a hundred years into the future after discovering the moment of Nimrod's creation. * Moira X is Earth-616 --Gonzalo84 (talk) 22:38, October 9, 2019 (UTC) :I've assigned all of these realities TRNs. Be mindful that you suggested to reuse retired TRNs, which is not to be done. The following are the TRNs for each of Moira's lives: :* Earth-TRN748 - Moira I :* Earth-TRN749 - Moira II :* Earth-TRN750 - Moira III :* Earth-TRN751 - Moira IV :* Earth-TRN752 - Moira V :* Earth-TRN753 - Moira VI :* Earth-TRN754 - Moira VII :* Earth-TRN755 - Moira VIII :* Earth-TRN756 - Moira IX --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 05:24, October 10, 2019 (UTC) B Sides and Two Player (Cloak & Dagger) Should we assign TRNs for "Perfect Life", "Fractured Family", "All Alone" and the "Duel to D'Spayre" video game? I know the first three were illusions and the fourth is a video game, but we have precedent for similar cases. (Earth-16127 is also a video game appearing inside a story, like "Duel to D'Spayre", while Earth-10508 is a virtual reality where Hulk was trapped, similar to Tandy being trapped in D'Spayre's fictional hallucination realities). - Edward Zachary Sunrose (talk) 01:09, February 8, 2020 (UTC) :If there isn't much information to add about these realities in the way of the amount and relevancy of characters that inhabit them, it's probably better to cover them in the Character Index for Unknown Earths. If each of these realities are relevant enough, the only requirement for the assignation of TRNs is the commitment to their creation and fleshing out. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 07:37, February 8, 2020 (UTC) ::I would say these realities are around as fleshed out as Earth-TRN769 is, since we get to spend a significant portion of the episode exploring them, and its differences from the main continuity. I'll definitely take on the commitment to working on these pages, I just need to update Peggy Carter first, since I need to change the tense from present tense to past tense and I've been meaning to do so for months now and I finally have time. That should only take me 1-2 days, though.Edward Zachary Sunrose (talk) 22:04, February 17, 2020 (UTC) :::The way I would argue they are relevant, is that they are essentially "What Ifs" compared to the main story being told, with their own history to them. So I'm for TRNs being created for them. ::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 07:57, February 8, 2020 (UTC) ::::Then it's fine by me. Earth-TRN771 through Earth-TRN774 have been assigned. I'm not familiar with the series, so if it's possible, I'd like to ask you to add the reference links to the TRN description, Kal. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 22:28, February 17, 2020 (UTC)